Ohio has a long history of participatory and productive practice-based research networks (PBRNs). The Collaborative Ohio Inquiry Network (COIN) builds on this highly collaborative work and strong additional infrastructure from three NIH Clinical & Translational Science Awards (CTSAs) to conduct practice-based research and to respond quickly and effectively to AHRQ Funding Opportunity Announcements (FOAs). COIN is a PBRN learning community with a threefold mission, to: Develop the capacity of Ohio PBRNs to generate important new knowledge, 2) Do research relevant to local communities and the nation, and 3) Disseminate research and accelerate the translation of knowledge into practice to maximize impact on population health. A robust research foundation is provided by: collaborating CTSAs at Case Western Reserve University, Ohio State University and the University of Cincinnati, and longstanding PBRN support at the Northeast Ohio Medical University. This infrastructure leverages research methods, communications, pilot study funding, common IRB and data sharing processes, and investigators with relevant content expertise. COIN directly engages 9 active primary care PBRNs with over 200 practices, including pediatric PBRNs, a residency practice network, and active participation of priority populations. A novel multisystem data sharing architecture, Explorys, is supported by a $50M capital investment. This translational infrastructure also includes two community-wide Aligning Forces for Quality programs, a state-wide dissemination website, and a senior network leader devoting a March-September 2012 sabbatical to furthering Ohio PBRN collaboration. COIN'S work is coordinated by two cores: an Administrative and Regulatory Core that is comprised of an experienced administrator from each site, and a Research, Dissemination, and Training Core that includes two well-connected research leaders from each site who tie into institutional research support and community resources. Each AHRQ FOA will immediately be shared with PBRN leaders and members of both Cores, and the response planned during COIN'S weekly scheduled conference calls. Leadership of specific FOAs will be taken by the site with the most relevant expertise and capabilities, with support from COIN'S Cores and relevant CTSA and other institutional resources brought to bear on each project. COIN is a catalytic foundation for the generation, implementation and dissemination of relevant new knowledge to inform primary care practice. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: It often takes a long time for medical discoveries to become available to primary care patients, and more effective methods are needed to accelerate this process. This project will address this problem by engaging 9 practice-based research networks (PBRNs) and 3 Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) grantees across Ohio in primary care task order studies through a state-wide network known as COIN. COIN will use its PBRNs and CTSA resources to conduct research studies that will speed the translation of discoveries into primary care and improve the quality of healthcare in communities.